1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit device, and more particularly, it relates to the structure of a circuit generating an internal voltage of a prescribed voltage level in its interior. More specifically, the present invention relates to the structure of a boosted voltage generation circuit generating a boosted voltage of a voltage level higher than that of an operating power supply voltage in a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 53 schematically illustrates the structure of a conventional semiconductor circuit device CH. Referring to FIG. 53, the semiconductor circuit device CH includes a Vpp generation circuit PG generating a high voltage Vpp of a constant voltage level higher than that of an externally supplied power supply voltage VCC using this power supply voltage VCC, and an internal circuit NK performing a prescribed operation using the high voltage Vpp and the power supply voltage VCC. The internal circuit NK includes a Vpp utilization circuit NKa utilizing the high voltage Vpp from the Vpp generation circuit PG.
When the density and the degree of integration of a semiconductor circuit device including a MOS transistor (insulated gate field effect transistor) are enhanced, the size of the MOS transistor is refined. In order to ensure the reliability of a gate insulation film of the refined MOS transistor, it is necessary to prevent application of an excessive high voltage to the MOS transistor. Therefore, the voltage level of the power supply voltage VCC is reduced as the degree of integration and the density of the semiconductor circuit device are enhanced. Further, a high-speed operation is attained by reducing a signal amplitude, and current consumption is reduced by reducing a charge/discharge current for a signal line.
The semiconductor circuit device having such a refined MOS transistor utilizes the high voltage Vpp of a higher voltage level than the power supply voltage VCC for the following reason.
FIG. 54 illustrates a voltage application manner for an n-channel MOS transistor NQ included in the conventional semiconductor circuit device. Referring to FIG. 54, the n-channel MOS transistor NQ is supplied on its gate CG with a voltage changing between the high voltage Vpp and a ground voltage GND (0 V). An input signal IN changes between the power supply voltage VCC and the ground voltage GND (0 V). When the n-channel MOS transistor NQ has a threshold voltage Vth, it is possible to transmit a voltage (gate voltage V (CG)xe2x88x92Vth) from its source to its drain. When the high voltage Vpp is set at a voltage level exceeding the voltage VCC+Vth, therefore, an output signal OUT changing between the power supply voltage VCC and the ground voltage GND (0 V) can be obtained with no threshold voltage loss across the MOS transistor NQ.
High voltage Vpp is utilized for n-channel MOS transistor NQ in order to prevent the problem of threshold voltage loss thereby reliably transmitting a signal of the amplitude of the power supply voltage VCC. Thus, an internal signal of a desired amplitude can be correctly transmitted even if the power supply voltage VCC is at a low voltage level. Influence by such threshold voltage loss most remarkably appears on data read from a memory cell when this semiconductor circuit device is a semiconductor memory device.
FIG. 55 illustrates the structure of a memory cell MC of a conventional semiconductor memory device. Referring to FIG. 55, the memory cell MC is arranged in correspondence to a crossing between a word line WL and a bit line BL. The memory cell MC includes a capacitor Cm for storing information and an access transistor Qm conducting in response to a signal potential on the word line WL for connecting the capacitor Cm with the bit line BL. The access transistor Qm is formed by an n-channel MOS transistor. Such memory cells MC are arrayed in rows and columns, so that a row of memory cells MC are arranged in correspondence to the word line WL and a column of memory cells MC are arranged in correspondence to bit lines BL and /BL. In the example shown in FIG. 55, no memory cell MC is arranged at a crossing between the word line WL and the bit line /BL.
The bit lines BL and /BL are precharged at an intermediate voltage level. When the word line WL is selected, the access transistor Qm conducts so that the potential of the bit line BL changes in accordance with charges stored in the capacitor Cm. A sense amplifier (not shown) differentially amplifies and latches the potential difference between the bit lines BL and /BL. When the capacitor Cm stores high-level data, the bit line BL is driven to a power supply voltage Vcca (array power supply voltage) level. At this time, the word line WL is driven to a voltage level which is higher than the high-level voltage Vcca by the threshold voltage Vth of the access transistor Qm. Thus, the capacitor Cm stores data of the high-level voltage Vcca level with no influence by the threshold voltage Vth of the access transistor Qm.
The quantity of charges stored in a storage node (connection node between the access transistor Qm and the capacitor Cm) of the capacitor Cm is determined by the difference between the high-level data and a constant voltage (cell plate voltage) Vcp and the capacitance value of the capacitor Cm. Even if refinement (miniaturization) progresses to reduce the capacitance value of the capacitor Cm, therefore, it is possible to stably hold the high-level data by transmitting the voltage Vcca of the high-level data to the capacitor Cm with no threshold voltage loss thereby storing a sufficient quantity of charges. Also in data reading, it is possible to cause sufficient voltage difference (read voltage) on the bit line BL.
In the conventional semiconductor memory device (dynamic random access memory), therefore, the word line WL is generally driven to a voltage level higher than the power supply voltage Vcca supplied to a memory cell array. Therefore, a circuit driving the word line WL to the high voltage Vpp level utilizes the high voltage Vpp.
FIG. 56 shows another structure of the Vpp utilization circuit NKa. Referring to FIG. 56, an output circuit OB converts data D and /D read from an internal memory cell of a semiconductor memory device to external read data DQ and outputs the same. Referring to FIG. 56, the output circuit OB includes a level conversion circuit OBa converting the voltage level of the internal read data D to a high voltage Vpp level, an n-channel MOS transistor OBb conducting, when an output signal of the level conversion circuit OBa is at a high level, for driving the external data DQ to a power supply voltage VQ level, and an n-channel transistor OBc conducting when the complementary internal read data /D is at a high level, for setting the external read data DQ at the ground voltage level.
The power supply voltage VQ determines a high level of the external read data DQ. If the n-channel MOS transistor OBb causes threshold voltage loss when the voltage level of the power supply voltage VQ is lowered, the high level of the external read data DQ is so reduced that an external circuit receiving the read data DQ cannot correctly determine the high/low level. In order to eliminate the threshold voltage loss in the MOS transistor OBb, the level conversion circuit OBa generates a signal of the high voltage Vpp level in accordance with the internal read data D (level conversion of the internal read data). Thus, the output circuit OB outputs the read data DQ of the power supply voltage VQ level to an exterior, enabling correct data reading.
This structure including the n-channel MOS transistors OBb and OBc as MOS transistors for charging/discharging an output node in the output circuit OB shown in FIG. 56 is widely employed in a highly integrated semiconductor memory device, in view of prevention of a latch-up phenomenon and reduction of an occupation area due to reduction of an area for P-N isolation.
FIG. 57 schematically illustrates the structure of the Vpp generation circuit PG shown in FIG. 53, along with a circuit block which is supplied with the high voltage Vpp.
Referring to FIG. 57, the Vpp generation circuit PG includes a Vpp generator PGa generating the high voltage Vpp when activated, and a Vpp level detector PGb detecting the level of the high voltage Vpp and selectively activating the Vpp generator PGa in accordance with the result of detection. The Vpp generator PGa includes a clock signal generator generating a clock signal of a constant cycle, and a charge pump circuit generating the high voltage Vpp through a charge pump operation of a capacitor in accordance with the clock signal from the clock signal generator. The Vpp level detector PGb stops the high voltage generating operation of the Vpp generator PGa when the high voltage Vpp is in excess of a prescribed voltage level. In general, the Vpp level detector PGb selectively activates the Vpp generator PGa in accordance with a result of comparison of the high voltage Vpp with a prescribed reference voltage.
The high voltage Vpp from the Vpp generator PGa is supplied to a Vpp load NK1 included in the internal circuit NK. The Vpp load NK1 includes the Vpp utilization circuit NKa shown in FIG. 53 and the parasitic capacitance of a signal line through which the high voltage Vpp is transmitted.
In the semiconductor circuit device, it is necessary to quickly set an internal circuit in an operable state after the start of power-on. When the Vpp load NK1 has a large load, the Vpp generator PGa cannot drive the high voltage Vpp to the prescribed voltage level at a high speed after the start of power-on. Thus, the semiconductor circuit device cannot be set in an operable state at a faster timing in this case.
On the other hand, the Vpp level detector PGb must correctly detect the voltage level of the high voltage Vpp. If the voltage level of the high voltage Vpp is excessively high, the gate insulation film of the MOS transistor NQ is reduced in reliability. When the high voltage Vpp is at a low level, on the other hand, influence by threshold voltage loss of the MOS transistor NQ cannot be effectively eliminated.
FIG. 58 schematically illustrates the structure of a part of the semiconductor circuit device related to the high voltage Vpp, with the semiconductor circuit device being a semiconductor memory device. Referring to FIG. 58, the internal circuit NK includes a memory cell array NKb including a plurality of memory cells (see FIG. 55) arranged in rows and columns, a row selection circuit NKaa driving an addressed row of the memory cell array NKb to a selected state (high voltage Vpp level) using external power supply voltage VDD and the high voltage Vpp from the Vpp generation circuit PG, and the output circuit OB outputting the data of a selected memory cell of the memory cell array NKb to an exterior.
An output power supply voltage VDQ is supplied to the output circuit OB independently of the external power supply voltage VDD, so that fluctuation of the power supply voltage VDD in operation of the output circuit OB exerts no bad influence on the internal circuit operation and the output circuit OB stably operates even when the number of such output circuits OB is increased (multi-bit structure). The output circuit OB is also supplied with the high voltage Vpp from the Vpp generation circuit PG.
The voltage levels of the power supply voltages VDD and VDQ are set depending on a system including this semiconductor circuit device (semiconductor memory device). In SSTLxe2x80x942 (operating in accordance with a signal nominally switched in the range of 0 V to 2.5 V) in SSTL (stab series terminated logic) for transmitting a small amplitude signal at a high speed, for example, standards of classes I and II are settled so that the voltage level of the output power supply voltage VDQ is decided in accordance with each standard and the voltage level of a permissable minimum output voltage (external read voltage) is decided accordingly.
The power supply voltage VDD, which is employed for the internal circuit operation, is merely required to be higher than the output power supply voltage VDQ. When the voltage levels of the power supply voltages VDD and VDQ are different from each other, therefore, the output circuit OB cannot be supplied with an optimized high voltage Vpp. Particularly when the voltage level of the output power supply voltage VDQ is varied with a different standard, the level of the high voltage Vpp must also be adjusted. In the conventional structure, however, the high voltage Vpp is generated in accordance with the power supply voltage VDD for the internal circuit operation which is independent of the output power supply voltage VDQ, and hence the high voltage Vpp for the output circuit OB cannot be optimized. Further, no optimum high voltage Vpp can be generated for each standard.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor circuit device which can stably generate an internal voltage of a desired voltage level at a high speed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor circuit device which can bring an internal voltage to a desired voltage level at a high speed in power on.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor circuit device which can correctly detect the level of an internal voltage for stably generating a reference voltage of a desired voltage level.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor circuit device which can readily cope with a plurality of standards of output supply voltages with a single chip.
A semiconductor circuit device according to a first aspect of the present invention includes internal voltage generation circuitry generating an internal voltage of a prescribed voltage level in activation thereof, internal voltage level detection circuitry for detecting the level of the internal voltage of the prescribed voltage level in activation thereof and selectively activating the internal voltage generation circuitry in accordance with the result of the detection, an internal circuit using the internal voltage, and initialization circuitry for forcibly activating the internal voltage level detection circuitry for a prescribed period in power-on for applying a power supply voltage to a first power supply node.
A semiconductor circuit device according to a second aspect of the present invention includes an internal voltage generation circuit for generating an internal voltage of a prescribed level and an internal voltage level detection circuit for detecting the voltage level of the internal voltage. The internal voltage level detection circuit includes a first conductivity type first insulated gate field effect transistor connected between a first power supply node and a second node for receiving a voltage corresponding to the internal voltage on its gate, a first conductivity type second insulated gate field effect transistor connected between the first node and a second node for receiving a reference voltage on its gate, a first conductivity type third insulated gate field effect transistor connected between the second node and a third node for receiving the voltage of the first node on its gate, and a current stage connected between the second and third nodes and a second power supply node for feeding a current between the second and third nodes and the second power supply node.
A semiconductor circuit device according to a third aspect of the present invention includes a first conductivity type first insulated gate field effect transistor connected between first and second nodes for receiving a first signal on its gate, a first conductivity type second insulated gate field effect transistor connected between the first node and a third node for receiving a second signal on its gate, a first conductivity type third insulated gate field effect transistor is connected between the second node and a fourth node connected to a prescribed voltage source supplying a prescribed voltage with its gate connected to the second node, a first conductivity type fourth insulated gate field effect transistor connected between the third and fourth nodes with its gate connected to the second node, and an output stage outputting a signal indicating a result of comparison of the voltage levels of the first and second signals in accordance with the voltages of the second and third nodes.
A semiconductor circuit device according to a fourth aspect of the present invention includes circuitry generating an internal voltage from the voltage of a power supply node, comparing the internal voltage with a reference voltage and activating the internal voltage generation circuitry in accordance with the result of the comparison, and reference voltage switching circuitry selecting a comparison voltage generated on the basis of the voltage of a power supply node for a prescribed time from the start of application of a power supply voltage to the power supply node as the reference voltage and selecting a voltage corresponding to an internal power supply voltage generated from the voltage of the power supply node after a lapse of the prescribed time as the reference voltage. The reference voltage switching circuitry includes a circuit for determining whether or not the internal power supply voltage has reached a prescribed level on the basis of the voltage level of the power supply node and a selection circuit switching the reference voltage in accordance with an output signal of the determination circuit.
A semiconductor circuit device according to a fifth aspect of the present invention includes circuitry receiving a main clock signal of a constant cycle for generating first, second and third control clock signals synchronized with the main clock signal, a first capacitive element receiving the first control clock signal and transmitting the same to its output node, a second capacitive element receiving the second control clock signal and transmitting the received control clock signal to its output node, a third capacitive element receiving the third control clock signal and transmitting the received third control clock signal to its output node, a first precharge element connected between a power supply node and the output node of the first capacitive element for precharging the output node of the first capacitive element at a prescribed voltage, a second precharge element precharging the output node of the third capacitive element at the voltage level of the power supply node in response to the signal voltage of the output node of the first capacitive element, a third precharge element precharging the output node of the second capacitive element at the voltage level of the power supply node in response to the signal voltage of the output node of the first capacitive element, an output element transmitting the signal voltage of the output node of the third capacitive element to an internal voltage output node in response to the signal voltage of the output node of the second capacitive element, and a clamp element clamping the voltage level of the output node of the first capacitive element at a prescribed voltage level in conduction thereof.
It is possible to activate the internal voltage generation circuitry having relatively large current drivability by forcibly activating the internal voltage level detection circuitry detecting the level of the internal voltage generated by the selectively activated internal voltage generation circuitry for a prescribed period in power-on, thereby generating the internal voltage of a prescribed voltage level at a high speed.
Further, it is possible to stabilize the internal voltage at a high speed in response to the reference voltage by generating the reference voltage determining the level of the internal voltage on the basis of an external power supply voltage immediately after the start of power-on.
In addition, it is possible to correctly determine whether or not the internal voltage has reached a desired voltage level with reference to a stable voltage level by detecting the level of the generated internal voltage on the basis of the level of the external power supply voltage serving as the generation source therefor.
Further, it is possible to drive the insulated gate field effect transistors in substantially identical operating regions for forming a signal responsive to the difference between the internal voltage and the reference voltage thereby enabling correct internal voltage level detection by comparing the internal voltage with the reference voltage with only the same conductivity type insulated gate field effect transistors.
When the output circuit and the internal circuit are supplied with power supply voltages independent of each other, the power supply voltage for the output circuit can be set at an optimum value responsive to the externally supplied power supply voltage and an internal voltage of an optimum level can be generated in response to the level of the externally supplied power supply voltage by generating the internal voltage in response to the respective power supply voltages, thereby coping with interface standards of a plurality of power supply voltages with a single chip.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.